Assassin's Creed
by readwrite
Summary: In the near future, there is only WAR. This story follows the life of Leira Seigmund, one of the few female Vindicare Assassins. Inspired by Kivati's EVERSOR. Will change to M when the need arises. R&R is appreciated.
1. Exitus Acta Probat

**I**

'All I knew of my parents was that they served the God-Emperor with all of their capabilities, eventually giving up their own lives for the sake of Mankind. I never really got the chance to even remember the face of my parents, as I've always called the Schola Progenium as my home. I never thought of serving the Emperor, fearing that I would lose my life like my parents had. But then again, I would rather die than be of no use.'

Prying eyes pierced her as she stood under the glaze of the light. Her pale skin and black hair radiated a subtle glow as she stood there, confused but composed. The young girl had barely reached her 10th year in the Schola Progenium when she was summoned to the Missionary's Head Office.

"She shows promise." A woman's voice spoke. A shiver ran down her spine, not knowing what future they have for her. "Yes, I agree," cooed another voice "But sadly, all of the Sororitas have left, taking what captured their interest the most." The man with deep-set eyes stared at her carefully, examining her fragile frame. "Ah, I know just the place where she should be taken." With a wave of a hand, two figures wearing white garments appeared out of thin air. Shock had set in on the young girl as the figures drew closer, and closer. "Do not worry." One said in a soft, sing-song voice. "We're going to take care of you." But despite their alluring promises, she knows they mean the opposite. With a sharp sting to her neck, she felt her vision fail and her legs limp.

"To the Vindicare Temple" was the last thing that she has heard.

"**Exitus** **Acta Probat**"

"**Exitus Acta Probat!"**

The sound of men and women alike reciting the motto woke her from her forced slumber. Her face flat against the stones. It has been a few days since she has been taken to this place, where she is taught of all the virtues of an assassin. A Vindicare assassin. But amongst the ranks within the Vindicare Temple, there are only a handful of women consisting the whole populace. Those women were either incredibly gifted, or were veterans of their time. The soft lull of the wind blew against her sweating, half-naked form as she rose from the floor, scouting her surroundings for clothes to cover her frame.

"Neophyte."

She heard someone call from the other side of the steel door that kept her sealed from the outside, "Yes?" she answered in a non-chalant voice as she tied what remained of her clothes to her growing chest. "Your food. The Brother-Director will see you after you have eaten." Surely enough, her stomach had responded to the stern command that the man had set down. She took her food and ate it aimlessly, her thoughts drifting as to what would actually happen to her.

She was separated from the other recruits because of her batch, she was the only female. Although the Temple's majority consists of men, women are highly reputable within its walls; the respect they deserve was well gained though. As for the young neophyte, she has yet to earn her own. "Neophyte?" a smooth voice called from the other side. "Yes, Brother-Director?" she responded in a submissive tone. "Open the doors." he commanded to the two figures that was with him. "Come," he said in an inviting tone, " I have yet to introduce you to your mentor."

As they walked through the corridors of the Temple, she could hear chattering of all sorts as the new male neophytes saw her pass by. The Brother-Director payed them no attention as he walked gallantly across the hall, the young neophyte scurrying behind him. "Mikaela." he said softly as they approached a woman with white hair and eyes red. It was as if rage had been caged in in her body. "Yes, Brother-Director?" she answered submissively. Her head bowed down for a bit, then her gaze shifted from the Brother-Director's to the young child beside him. "Train her. She will be of great use to us." he commanded, before turning away and giving a soft pat on the neophyte's head.

"Come." Mikaela said as she turned around. "Do you have a name, child?" she asked.

'My name?' she thought. She never had such a thing when she was in the Schola Progenium. "I.. I have nothing of that sort." she said with a low tone. "Ah, I see. Then I shall take the honor of naming you Leira." Mikaela said, a soft curve forming on her lips. "Leira" the neophyte repeated. "Now come, I see you have been training," she remarked, noting Leira's silent footsteps. "Most neophytes are unable to do that until they have recieved stealth training. You really are gifted." Leira bowed her head low, unsure if it was a compliment or an insult. They turned left as they emerged from the Living Quarters. "Here we are." Mikaela breathed out, "Since you're one of the rare female recruits, we have specifically designed a training regiment for the likes of you." Leira was puzzeled by this, not knowing anything but the virtues of the Vindicare.

"Sit." she commanded. Leira immediately obeyed her superior. As she sat down, steel clamps snapped shut, locking her wrists, ankles, and neck in place. "Now, I will show you what our duty to the God-Emperor and to Man is." she muttered, as the lights dimmed. A moment later, a screen flickered to life. Live feeds from a current active Vindicare Temple assassin streamed through. Leira's eyes were intently glued to the screen as she watched how the assassin moved about.

"Vindicare." Her commlink buzzed into life after hours of static. "Yes?" she whispered in reply, taking aim on a Chaos Sorcerer attempting to summon a Slaaneshi Daemon from the warp. "Target in sight." she transmitted, keeping her aim steady. On both sides were two Chaos Space Marines standing guard as the Slaaneshi Sorcerer proceeded with his summoning. "Give them the Emperor's Judgement upon Heretics!" commanded the Inquisitor that requisition her help. "Exitus Acta Probat." she replied, firing her Exitus Rifle. A short second later, the head of the Sorcerer splits in a bloody pulp, spilling blood amongst the cultist. The Daemon, being unsuccessfuly sated, lashed out and decimated the cultists into gory bits as it returned back to the Warp. Blood tainted the brown soild red, and the Traitor Marines turned tail to check what happened to their leader.

Viera launcher herself up, gaining the attention of the two Traitor Marines. A flash of gunfire sped to her direction, so she quickly dodged the bolter rounds as it hit the trunk and exploded. One of the Traitor Marines charged at her in a mad frenzy, Bolter in one hand, a vicious-looking chainsword on the other. Screaming curses to the God-Emperor, the Traitor Marine launched himself at Viera shooting and slashing like the madman that he is. Viera reacted quickly, dodging the growling rotor-blades by an inch. A bullet grazed her thigh, but was practically harmless. She drew her Exitus Pistol and charged at the enemy, nimbly manuevering herself behind the Traitor Marine and firing two powerful shots that carved smoking holes on the marine's chest. He laughed and turned around, chainsword revving like a beast infuriated.

"**I FEEL THE WARP OVERTAKING ME! IT IS A GOOD PAIN!**" screamed the frenzied man as he slashed through thin air.

Viera jumped up and fired three shots on top of the Traitor Marine's head, instantly felling the madman. The other marine followed suit, but this time, two chainswords at the ready. Viera smirked under her mask as she backed up a few steps. "Foolish Heretic! I shall make you pay for your traitorous deeds!" she bellowed, as she took her Exitus Rifle and fired a well placed shot that dismembered the heretic's leg. Blood gushed in torrents from the wound but still the Traitor Marine kept laughing. "Fool." she remarked. She clamped her foot down the Chaos Space Marine's pauldron and aimed the Exitus Rifle directly on the Marine's face. "Exitus Acta Probat." she stated, the heretic still laughing despite the pain. A silent hiss followed by Viera's form being half-covered in heretic blood followed. "Target eliminated. The will of the Emperor has been dispensed."

The screen abruptly powered down. Leira was awestruck but at the same time afraid of what would be her duties. Mikaela released her bonds and looked at her straight in the eye. "Leira, do you see now your task?" she hesitantly responded with a nod. "Good. Now return to your quarters. I presume you have full knowledge of its whereabout by now." Mikaela said non-challantly. "Now go, child. Rest. For tomorrow, your real training begins." Leira bowed down and moved out of the room, leaving Mikaela alone to her thoughts.

Leira stared as the pale light of Luna can be seen through her quarters. It illuminated her frail body as it lay against the cold stones. 'Vindicare Assassin.' she thought, 'And so may the Emperor's will be done.'


	2. Reunion of the Fated

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer or any other things under it. I wish I do, but I don't.

A/N: OI! RNR! Ratings are the main motivations of writers to write! Nah, i'm just ranting. But seriously, give some of the writers you actually like due credit. ^^

~readwrite

**II**

The wind blew past her jet black hair.

Whizzes of bolter fire and las pistols alike can be heard from a distance. Leira scanned the battle ensuing before her through her mask, marking out her targets. She brought her infamous weapon to bear: the Exitus Rifle.

A few days earlier, the Brother-Director had summoned the finest neophytes to his office for a short and unexpected briefing. Among those present were Markus, who is the current disciple of Corpuz, Leira, current neophyte of Mikaela, and Damien, who is under Sybill. "I assume that you young ones have an idea of what is to take place?" the Brother-Director asked, his eyes shifting from neophyte to neophyte. The disciples nodded almost in unison. The two ivory-cloaked statures behind the Brother-Director seemed to fixate their glance only to one of the neophytes: Leira. She shot a quick glance to both, before returning her attention to the Brother-Director's. "I see. Very well. Each of you will have different assignments. Mind you that we, The Vindicare Temple, work alone. We are answerable only to the higher ups of the Imperium." he stated, waving his hand, obviously motioning one of his lackeys to step forward. "I am Viera." spoke the hooded figure, as she approached the neophytes, unveiling her worn face. Leira's eyes widened in both amusement and shock.

"Come." she said, gesturing the neophytes to proceed to the corridor that was previously non-existent. "You will be sent to the Fortress-World Cadia." "Cadia?" Markus grunted, a malicious smirk on his lips. "Yes, neophyte. Cadia. A planet rife with Chaos incursions." shot Viera back, majestically pacing through the halls. The distant high-pitched roar of a thunderhawk could be heard already, despite the thickness of the walls. "You will leave with the Ordo Maellus. Inquisitor Sergei has requisitioned our help for this task." All three had their blood pumping through their veins by then. As they entered a narrow passageway leading to the landing pad, the din of the engines roared louder and louder.

Leria saw the Inquisitorial Insignia. The hatch opened, and a bulking sillhouette emerged from the pathway. He was three times any man Leira has seen in her lifetime. Half his face rigged and bolted with implants. His stature almost overshadowed all four of them. "I am Inquisi-" "Inquisitor." Veira cut him off, earning an arched eyebrow from the huge man. "Yes, what is it, Vinidicare?" Leira recognized the voice of the Inquisitor. He was the same man who needed the services of their Temple ten long years ago. "I have just recieved word that another Chaos attack had been reported in Cadia." "Chaos scum." the Inquisitor muttered under his breath. "Very well, we shall take our leave, Vindicare." he said, eyeing each neophyte before motioning them to follow him. "Are you sure these are worthy Assassins?" he said sharply.

"You would've been dead twenty seconds ago." said Leira rasply. The stealthsuit they all wore gripped tightly on their frames. The wind blowing on their features and no traces of fear in their hearts, minds, and souls. "Indeed." chorused the two behind her. Among the three, Leira was inevitably the best, besting both ten times over when it comes to skill, tactics, creativity, and precision. "I see," said the Inquisitor, not sparing any of the three from his glare. "Very well, we move now." he said. All four of them clambered to the Inquisitorial thunderhawk, which rushed from the landingpad towards the aqua horizon of holy Terra. A robotic voice came from the vox that hung above their heads. "Inquisitor, what is your will?" asked the servitor that served as the pilot of the thunderhawk. "To the _Lord of Light_." he said, as they blasted out of orbit and into the direct view of the majestic Emperor-class battleship."

As they disembarked the vessel, they were met with gazes ranging from crewmen to stormtroopers alike. This was their first real live mission. "Make yourselves at home, Vindicare Assassins." the Inquisitor calmly said, waving his hand as he met up with a couple of servitors and his retinue. In an almost smooth fashion, three servitors apporached each Vindicare, "What is your will?" they all cooed in their robotic, monotone voice. All three shrugged and bid each other farewell, as all three decided to hit the decks and get some rest. "Servitor," Leira called, the servitor instantaneously reacting, "take me to my quarters. I trust that my equipment are safe?" "Yes, Vindicare, everything is in order." the robot replied. As its treads started rotating towards a different direction from the two other servitors, a sharp whistle was heard.

"Whoa, check that out." said one bold-looking stormtrooper, who obviously didn't know any better. Leira took off her mask, exposing her pristine features and her abysmal eyes. "Sweet." the other trooper remarked. "Know your place." Leira spat. "Whoa babe, take it easy. I don't bite. Much." the first trooper said, winking. An almost inaudible whiz came past the second stormtrooper; a second later, the lifeless body of the first offender dropped with a meaty din against the cold plasteel hull. "Bit-" before the second stormtrooper had finished his remark, a slightly louder hiss was heard. "I said, know your place." she said, donning her mask once again. "It's a shame the Imperium holds places for the likes of you. You're no better than any of those who strayed from the Emperor's guiding light. Even so, my bullets have been wasted for scum like you." The bloody mess that she had left was almost immediately cleaned up by two odd-looking servitors who, instead of having various technical appendages, had been armed with an arsenal of cleaning materials.

The crowd disperesed as the two bodies were disposed of. "That should have showed them." remarked Markus. The commonplace knowledge about Vindicare Assassins is that they work alone; and such is the true case. But despite this fact, Assassins must still have a steady feed of communication from either co-assassins or from their employer. In their case, it was both.

As she reached her quarters, Leira found her equipment neatly sprawled to the ground. Though the Adeptus Mechanicus are the ones in charge of the production and testing of the esteemed rifle, it was still open to the modification of the user, since it would serve as a permanent extension of the Vindicare Assassin. The vox above her screeched to life, "Prepare for the warp jump. I repeat, prepare for the warp jump. This is not a drill." said the shrill voice of Inquisitor Sergei. A few moments and the ship shook with vigor and then the shaking stopped. They say that no one can tell the difference between the Materium and the Immaterium with regards to time. A few days or even hours within the warp could account for decades or centuries to the material realm.

Back then, no mortal could survive the hazards of the warp as would any warp-based entity in the material realm. But through the use of the Gellar Field, a device that is now a mandatory item to any and every vessel that utilizes the warp as a a means of transportation, the warp becomes a wee bit safer, protecting the inhabitants of any warp-faring ship. In a matter of days, they would arrive in Cadia. A place where the Imperium meets Chaos. It is where both forces collide in an never-ending battle.

"Beggining re-entry." the vox cackled to life, this time a servitor's voice was on the vox. Another episode of mad shaking and the _Lord of Light_ emerged from the warp. Anyone within the confines of the ship could hear the din of war from the space beyond them. Chaos and Space Marines alike clash in an epic battle. "All troops report to your stations!" yelled the Inquisitor from the vox. Leira slipped her naked form into her stealthsuit, which immediately hugged her frame from neck down to toe. She donned her gloves, boots, and ammo belt, all of which were made out of carapace. Lastly, she took her helmet, which she had personally decorated, and placed it over her head. As the pressure eased through, making the mask air-tight and nigh impossible to remove, every sensor switched on. The implants on her body were marked on the left side of the screen.

Though most of the temples rely on implants to further augment their warriors, the Eversor Temple being the most excessive, the Vindicare temple only makes use of a few. Namely the Gyro Implant, which enables the Vindicare Assassin to have the steadiest aim of all. Another, implant is somewhat similar to those of the Eversor, called the sentinel array. But for the Vindicare's verison, it was designed to only track marked targets, therefore giving the Vindicare Assassin full view of their prey despite the obstacles. One of the most esteemed skills of the Vindicare is what they commonly call as 'Overheat'. Overheat is when a Vindicare Assassin maximizes the power output of the rifle's barrel rotation, enabling the Exitus bullet to pierce through anything. But Overheat only applies to the specially modified Exitus Rifles that are either custom-made or passed down for generations. Leira's was specifically made for her to maximize her abilities in the field.

After ten minutes preparing everything she needs, she ordered a meeting to the other two Vindicare Assassins. "Ready?" she said, her voice almost sing-song yet so ironic to her chosen vocation. Both men nodded, fully equipped and ready for war. "Dispense the Emperor's will. May his judgment guide your hand to smite the unworthy! Exitus Acta Probat." she said with duty and dignity. "**Exitus Acta Probat!**" the two men replied in unison. All three gazed at each other before nodding and leaving in three separate directions. Markus was assigned to be the Inquisitor's secret defense detail, Damien was tasked to back the Astartes and the Sororitas, and Leira was tasked to be in deep territory, striking as hard as she can to cripple the impending Chaos forces. The Word Bearers would be their foes, loyal to the Chaos Undivided.

As all three went to their respective assignments, they moved eloquently and silently, like shadows ready to strike. Leira slid into a deep-strike pod that left the ship and scampered to orbit first.

**BANG**

As the pod crashed and made it's gash on the earth, the Vindicare Assassin moved out slowly with ease, her stealthsuit activated and everything else operational. "Vindicare." A voice cackled to life from her left ear. "Yes?" she replied quietly, taking refuge on top of a tree. "Ah, Leira. Good. Proceed to your target now." commanded the feminine voice from the other side. "Yes, Master Mikaela. May the Emperor's will be done." she replies, moving nimbly amongst the trees. She could hear the snarls of Chaos Space Marines and Cultists alike, relishing the bath of blood provided by the massacred corpses of the Imperial Guard.

She carefully took to the tallest tree, giving her the advantage of a bird's-eyeview of the current situation. She could hear the pleas of a Guardsman as his flesh was carved by sacrificial knives of the Cultists. "Yess. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" shrieked a khornate warrior, his left hand gripping a bloodied chain axe, and on the other the head of a commisar, gore still spewing from the stump that once connected it to its torso. As Leira took her aim, she heard one of the most familiar and overwhelming warcry she had always heard when she was a child. "FOR THE GLORY OF THE EMPEROR'S NAME! FOR THE GLORY OF THE IMPERIUM OF MAN!" a lone Assault Space Marine rocketed out almost from behind Leira and adeptly massacred the Chaos gathering as he passed by. Only the Khorne Berserker was skilled enough to dodge and parry the mighty blows from the dual chainswords that the Assault Marine carried.

"Khorne be praised! A worthy enemy! I will spill your blood and offer it to the Blood God!" screamed the Khorne fanatic, quickly throwing the commissar's head to the Assault Marine. The Assault Marine reacted by spinning relentlessly, his chainswords revving like maddened beasts in a bloodrage. His circular motion sliced the commissar's battlescarred face, spilling both brain, bone, and meat. The berserker relished the feeling of blood spattering against his armor as he rushed with daemonic fervor towards the Marine. "For the Emperor!" shouted the Assault Marine back, as he surged forward.

Leira spoiled his fun as she took the shot, effectively erasing the head of the Khornate warrior and turning it into a bloody mess. She took her knife and etched a scar on the barrel of her rifle, adding another to her kills. The Assault Marine, now splattered with the blood of the heretic gazed upward in disappointment. His whole face covered with tainted blood scanned the treetops. "Vindicare!" he shouted, having prior knowledge that there were Vindicares requisitioned for the counterattack against Chaos. Leira slyly made her way behind him. "Yes, Astartes?" she said, deactivating her stealthfield. Not a moment too soon, a tactical squad of Marines swept through from behind her. "I thank you." he said, knowing that he had no match for a champion of Khorne. "It is my duty to dispense the Emperor's will." she replied. "Khel." she added. The marine was startled by her last word. "Say again, Vindicare?" Khel said in confusion.

"I said 'Khel.'" she replied, pressing the slider for her spymask. The foul stench of blood, rotting flesh filled her lungs and made her nostrills flare, but her eyes remain fixated on Khel's.

"Leira?!"


	3. Location, Location, Location

so. this is chapter three. i think my fanfic is one of the few (if not the only) WarHammer fanfics that actually integrate romance. don't worry, there's no mushy dates over food and fancy pants fine dining. i've had enough crap when writing those. they're too freakkin' cheesy. so, i'll do the date WH style. i guess the majority of this fanfic would be more of action than romance. and hopefully i can give you guys my slice of comedy as well. so here's chapter three. enjoy. And I'm sorry for some of the unexplained parts.

~readwrite

**III**

**"Leira?!"** he exclaimed, obviously ill-prepared for the meeting. All of the sweeping Tactical Marine squad of the Ultramarines turned their heads to look at the Sergeant who almost looked like he was being possessed. Leira nodded with a soft curve on her lips. She slung her rifle behind her and examined Khel's features. It had been so long since the two had last seen each other. Ages, to be more precise. "And here I thought you ended up as a Sister of Battle." Khel mused, laughing heartily. "Not funny." Leira spat, arching an eyebrow. "Not bad for a chicken. Atleast you can fly now." she remarked, "pun intended." she added, a malicious smile making its mark on her lips.

They always had each others backs. Ever since they were four, they knew each other during their stay in the Scholarum. Both were amazingly skilled academically, and their combat prowess were remarkable at their fragile age. Unbeknownst to the administrators of the Scholarum, the two had an intimate relationship between them; but they were young. Foolish and easily swooned by such captivating words like love and marriage. Despite the unimaginable attraction between the two, they had their duty to the Emperor. To serve him is to make use of one's life. That was what tore them from each other's hearts. The desire to serve the Emperor of Man.

She could see that he had been tirelessly working throughout the campaign, noting the huge almost-abysmal circles under his eyes. "Look at you, all tainted. You can almost pass as a Chaos Raptor." she mused, her voice almost shaking in excitement. '_Leira,_' the vox spiraled into life once again. "Yes?" she answered, obviously cutting off Khel before he could say something. '_Chaos. You need to move. Now. Stop mingling. The Emperor's will must be delivered!_' said Mikaela. "I understand. Moving out." she replied obediently. She reached for the slider, hiding her face again from the world. "Oi!" Khel said, as Leira turned around, bringing her Exitus Rifle to bear. "What?" she said, under the mask, not even sparing the courtesy of turning around. "When will I see you again?" he asked, his voice obviously shrill and shaking. "Maybe you won't." she replied, activating her stealthsuit. "Or maybe you will." she added, chuckling as she gave him a slight knock on his pauldron, obviously using his height as leverage to once again blend amongst the trees. "You really are something." Khel breathed, his jetpacks roaring behind him until only the high-pitched scream of his packs was all that he can hear. He jumped forward into the thicket where the advancing squad disappeared.

As Leira paced through the trees, she noticed how tainted the land is. She could almost feel the chaotic energies swirl in the air around her. After an hour or so of wandering through the thicket of the enemy forces, she heard a distinct laugh; One that ominously towered over all the mad-men that chorused his laughter. He was a Chaos Sorcerer. She had seen Viera take out one, but that was so long ago. Sorcerers were once Librarians that were dedicated to the God-Emeperor's cause. Sadly, their quest for power and immortality prevailed more than their fervor for the Emperor of Man. These traitor Librarians were not to be trifled with, though. As they retained much of their potency back during the days of being a Librarian. Like the one Viera took down, this Sorcerer was aligned to the perverted pleasures of Slaanesh. Before the Traitor-Librarian were three Sororitas, all stripped of their armnaments and beaten into a bloody mess of a soldier. "Now you shall succumb to the pleasures that only the Prince of Excess himself can giiive." he snarled, lust obviously consuming his being. Flanking the Sorcerer were three Noise Marines, perverse versions of the already treacherous Traitor-Marines. With their hearings amplified, everything they hear exhudes pleasure to their bodies. Leira knew well enough to stay out of range.

Though despite the atrocity of the scene unfolding before her, Leira could not help herself but watch as each Sister screamed in disgust as their power armor seemingly melted from their bodies and unto the ground, leaving their pearl-white frames exposed. All three Noise Marines hurriedly made their way to the Sororitas who were naked but still bound by the Sorcerer's spell. The Sisters of Battle screamed in disgust as their bodies were defiled by the taint of Chaos. Despite the horrible feeling of being violated in every perverse way, the Sororitas were moaning due to guilty pleasures. "Now you are truly the whores of the false Emperor!" screeched the Sorcerer. In disgust, Leira loaded a bolter-rifle round into her Exitus, and precisely aiming to hit all three Noise Marines that were having their way on the Sororitas. "May the Emperor's will be my guide." Leira whispered under her breath as he rifle made the loudest crack that brought pleasure to the Noise Marine's ears. Spraying over the naked bodies of the Sister of Battle were blood and gore, but it had no meaning for them, for they have been defiled by Chaos to the farthest extent. As the bullet passed through Traitor-Marine after Traitor-Marine, the bullet explodes on the Sorcerer, leaving a mess of what used to be whole.

Leira made her way to the Sisters of Battle who were in shock, one was still screaming as if a Traitor-Marine was still indulging himself with her. She turned off her stealthfield and pitied the sight. The former ivory hair trimmed to a perfect cut was now crimson with blood, horribly misshapen and torn at some parts. Leira knew better than to make them suffer the shame and humiliation of being defiled by Chaos. She took out her Exitus pistol, silently recited a litany of purity and immediately ended the shame of the Sororitas. She threw a krak grenade before she left, leaving no evidence of what took place.

Markus, the protective detail of the Inquisitor scanned ahead of his retinue. For an average Inquisitor like Sergei, he was definitely well-guarded, perhaps even too guarded. But during war, there's no such thing as being 'too guarded', especially when up against Chaos. Screams of terror and madness could be heard from the distance. The Vindicare was weary of waiting. Even though their kind was known for staying still for weeks just waiting for a perfect shot, Markus couldn't bear the stale air and synchronized marching of the stormtroopers that served as the vanguard of the Inquisitor. "Inquisitor." He breathed against the comm. "Yes, Vindicare?" the Inquisitor snapped back. "No enemy movement sighted. Your orders?" he asked, trying his best not to break the chain of command. Back then, Markus was known for his unruly demeanor; he was one that loved breaking rules. But he knew better now that he is almost a fully fledged Vindicare Assassin. "As you were, Vindicare," Sergei said, "Report if you see anyth-" a huge explosion rang through Markus' ears and he could feel the force of the explosion even though he was ten kilometers away. "Shit." he wheezed, quickly maneuvering from the thicket he was in towards the main retinue. He darted from the forests, maneuvering around trees, jumping over rocks. "Leira, Damien, the Inquisitor's security has been compromised. What's your situation?" Lasgun and bolter fire can be heard now, inhuman laughter, flesh tearing, bones breaking, and blood spilling was the event of the show. Amongst the fray, Markus could clearly see what led the attack. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" he bellowed. "**TRAITOR SCUM! ONWARD MEN! TO GLORY!**" retorted the Inquisitor, procuring a wicked-looking power scythe. A squad of stormtroopers lined up, and with a wave of their commissar's blade beckoned the death lurking within the barrels of their lasguns. "**HOLD THE LINE MEN!**" screamed the commissar from the top of his lungs. Markus begin raining death from his rifle. Bloodletters came out of nowhere; dragging victims back to the warp as fast as they had appeared. The Khornate champion surged forward, two daemonically possessed weapons screaming death and blasphemies to the God-Emperor, towards the Inquisitor whose scythe was ready for tainted blood.

"Markus." Leira said, her aim kept steady as she aimed for a cultist carving ruinous symbols on a dead body. "Keep your cool. The Inquisitor can hold out on his own. Do your job." She reminded him, dropping the cultist dead. Markus smiled from within his mask. His Exitus was unlike any other: a fully-automatic Exitus that can spit bullets tenfold a Heavy Bolter's efficiency. The down side of this model is the shortage of clips and the danger of overheat. Markus flicked a switch, which prompted his rifle's stock to jerk a bit more backward. From the barrel, two prongs that dug unto the tree's thick skin helped with the recoil. No more than five seconds later, almost half of the Chaos forces that jumped the Inquisitorial retinue were leveled down to a bloody pulp. Amidst the chaos, Markus really had the best seat of the show. The Vindicare flicked a switch that opened a few vents to help cool down his Exitus, his eyes shifted from his rifle to the awe-inspiring death match that the Inquisitor and the Khornate scum were having. His mad laughter overtook all, even hacking a few cultists that stood on his path towards the Inquisitor.

At the ready, the Inquisitor activated the power-field of his scythe, causing an irritating low-pitched sound to emanate from the weapon. He skillfully took out a Chaos Space Marine that had his sights on him, tainted bolter rounds yearning for his blood as they surged for his torso. Then there it was, the Khornate beast wielding two horrendous looking chain-axes, one on each hand. It was obvious that for the Followers of Khorne, it mattered not whose blood is spilt, so long as there is blood running down and away from a body, it was enough to be called as sacrifice to their unruly god. With one well placed cleave, the Inquisitor had almost taken out a squad of cultists, who were literally begging for their lives. Even the blow was meant for the Khornate Berzerker, he knew it wouldn't be enough to fell the Traitor. "**BLOOOD! MORE BLOOD!**" screamed the raving Champion, screaming blasphemies as his daemonic weaponry whirred in madness and thirst. A few other berzerkers that served as his guard echoed his war cry as they charged towards the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor adeptly eased through their attacks, the Champion's being the most difficult to avoid. He caught one berzerker by the chest, his scythe disintegrating ancient ceramite and flesh. The berserker's eyes flared in blood lust, allowing the Inquisitor's blade to sink deeper into his being just so he can give Khorne one last offering, but alas, as he prepared to strike, the Inquisitor cleaved through the berzerker's body, creating a bloody mess around him. "This Inquisitor isn't all talk." Markus muttered under his breath, his hands itching to pull his Exitus' trigger. He pulled out his Exitus pistol, aiming at cultists that seemed so far away. With a few squeezes, he saw three of them reduced to a bloody pulp.

"**TO GLORY MEN!**" bellowed the Inquisitor, slashing the air to clean the blade of his power weapon. Berserker after berserker fell before him as he cleaved his way through. The Khornate Champion unable to supress his lust for blood and gore any longer, launched himself forward in the maddest frenzy as he drew his weapons from a carcass of what seemed like a commissar a few moments earlier. Sparks flew as warp-forged daemon weapons met the fiery holy might of the power weapon. The strong draft that emitted from the two was enough to fell a fleeting Guardsman. "**SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!**" screeched the Traitor, his breath and spit slamming on the Inquisitor's face. "**BY THE EMPEROR'S WILL I SHALL MAKE YOU REALIZE YOUR PLACE!**" snapped the Inquisitor back, slowly gaining momentum as the Khornate Champion bent closer to the blood-stained ground. "**I SHALL HAVE LAST BLOOD!**" the Berzerker cooed in an utterly daemonic voice that shook the resolve of the Inquisitor. In an instant, the Inquisitor flew back ten feet from the Traitor-Marine. A squad of Kasrkins lined up and rained death on the Warp-tainted being, but none of their deadly lasfire contributed to a wound. With eyes of scorn and madness, the Traitor-Marine laughed in delight as he darted from his standpoint and into the fray, offering all the gore, blood and bones that had been spilt.

As the Inquisitor stood up from the crimson ground tainted with both Traitor and Loyalist blood, his power-weapon hummed into life once again. He immediately lunged forward, his scythe slicing through the air until finally it hit its mark. "**FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?!**" said the Chaos Marine as he twisted his torso, blood pouring forth from his body, but still with a grin of an insane sadist. "**DIE! DEATH TO THE ENEMY!**" The Khornate avatar screeched in fury and bloodlust as his hands started to lower down on the Inquisitor's neck. Everything went dark for Inquisitor Sergei. He knew it was his time. He had served his God-Emperor well, and he shall be rewarded. As he slowly closed his eyes that onced looked down upon heretics, mutants and xenos, he felt that all that used to keep him alive betrayed him. '_Any second now and this is over.'_ he thought, as he heard the whirring of the daemonic weapon inch closer and closer. "**EVEN IN DEATH I SERVE THE EMPEROR!**" he screamed on the top of his lungs, tasting blood as he felt the cool chill of daemon-tint.

"Inquisitor, if there's one thing that all Vindicare should remember, it would be the phrase: "Location, Location, Location." Markus said wittingly as he lowered his Exitus. "No, you're not in heaven. You're still alive, Inquisitor Sergei." he added, a soft chuckle following his small speech. He offered his hand for the Inquisitor to take. "Orders?" he asked, blood pumping through his veins and his body on adrenaline-high.


End file.
